Shuffle Challenge
by OrangeRules Autumn
Summary: Put my iPod on shuffle and for the first ten songs that played I wrote a drabble. Warning: KF/Rob SLASH!


Halo-Beyonce

I remember the walls I'd built around my heart, specially made to keep people I could get close to _out_. Then, KF had come along and those walls, that had seemed so strong, just collapsed. Without a fight, without a sound. Sometimes the ginger was so cheery it was like I was standing in the light of an angel's halo. Sometimes, I swear, I can even _see_ that halo. If this was falling in love, it was more like _flying. _KF was just that amazing.

Miracle-Paramore

I wasn't about to go down. I have to wait for a miracle. I'm not gonna let myself or KF give up on a miracle that might save our lives. We were in the middle of the battle of our lives. Inside I was broken from fear that we might not make it. But on the outside I was brutal and calculating. Sometimes I'd wonder if I had faith and when I looked up at the sky and saw no God, I still decided that I did. KF had hurt his arm and I felt as if it was me that was hurt by the way I gasped. I just wanted that pain to end right there.

Skyscraper-Demi Lovato

It was raining and I was watching, catching the sky's tears in my hand. There's only silence like my relationship with KF never had a chance. It made me feel like there was nothing left of me. He took everything I had and broke everything I was. It was like I was made of glass, or paper. It was like he was trying to tear me down, but somehow I knew I'd rise from the ground like a skyscraper. The windows in that skyscraper were still broken but at least I was standing on my feet. He went and ran and ran and ran but I stayed right where I was and watched him disappear. He kept running and didn't look back. It was a long way down from that skyscraper but I was closer to the clouds up there.

Bubbly-Colbie Callait

KF had me feeling like a child. Every time I saw his face it gave tingles in a silly place. It started in my toes and I crinkled my nose. He made me smile and I hoped he'd stay for a while. He was always in such a rush, with everything and everyone. He made me breathless. Sometimes I didn't know what to say. There it was, that tingle. It started in my soul and I lost my control. _I love you._

Lions, Tigers, & Bears-Jazmine Sullivan

I'm not scared of Lions and Tigers and Bears. But I'm scared of loving KF. How much sense does that make? I can climb mountains and swim across that seas, yet I'm scared of loving KF. I usually know how things are gonna turn out but when it came to KF I had no idea and that was terrifying. I should at least try, for Wally.

I'm Yours-Jason Mraz

I'd get Rob one way or the other and nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention. I wish he'd open up his mind like me. He didn't want to be loved. But DAMNIT! It was everyone's God forsaken right to be! I had so much fun all the time and I wanted to spend that time with Robin. I wasn't about to hesitate. No matter what his reaction might be. The next time I saw him I griped his collar and crushed our lips together. When I pulled away all I saw in those blue orbs was love, love, love…

Catch Me-Demi Lovato

I was falling a little too quick for my liking and I was _Kid Flash. _There's no such thing as _too fast _for me. So, I got Rob to kiss me. Just to see how much it would hurt when he inevitably said "Goodbye." I kept it sweet and slow. I felt like I was letting the future pass, but with my speed I'd get us there in a jiffy. We broke apart and I had to run far away. Just so I could breathe.

I Kissed A Girl-Katy Perry

This wasn't going to well. I had tried to get KF jealous by kissing a girl from school and it had backfired, HORRIBLY. He had gone and made out with Artemis. That wench of all people! I stalked over to them and jerked KF away. I crushed his lips against mine. It felt wrong and right at the same time. It was my first kiss….with a guy anyway. I kinda liked it….

I'll be in the Sky-B.o.B.

I'll be in the sky. At least I will be when I die. Plus, Batman will probably just replace me anyways. KF wouldn't though. Right? Every time I leave the house in my mask it's not really me. It's just a mask that I've got, so I can go out and fight. I'm so famous "THE BOY WONDER!" but it's not like it'll matter when I'm buried six feet under. Everyone is gonna die one day as long as I'm here I'll do some good. I'll be in the sky. Don't miss me too much.

No One-Alicia Keys

I just wanted him close, where he'd hopefully stay forever. But who am I kidding? He's a Robin! They never stay in the same place. No one, and I mean NO ONE, was gonna get in the way of how I felt for him. When my heart is hurting he's always around to make everything alright.

A/N: These were all in KF or Rob's POVs. Hope you were able to tell who was who. R&R!


End file.
